


Moronromantic

by Wordpainter15



Series: I Don't Need Eyes [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dating Advice, Established Relationship, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Wingman Viney, Unhelpful sister Emira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordpainter15/pseuds/Wordpainter15
Summary: Amity can't get it through to Luz that she like likes her, so she asks the only other moronromantic she knows. Viney agrees to help (Emira's a little offended that she's the moron).Or:Amity asks her cool, lesbian, basically sister-in-law for dating advice
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: I Don't Need Eyes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912108
Comments: 22
Kudos: 285





	Moronromantic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm declaring my Viney demisexual (hence the moronromantic instead of moronsexual) and my Emira as mentioned before is pan.  
> This is short, but I thought it kind of funny so I wrote it anyway  
> BTW: Em and Viney are almost a year strong here  
> IMPORTANT ENDNOTES: READ THEM!

The heads of the Blight household were out for a long weekend on business. This meant that the residents of the Blight manor are taking advantage of the relaxed rules. The cleaners lay down their towels and buckets to gossip by the hearths in the kitchen. The cooks join in the banter as they downsize meals because the Blight children would prefer a sloppy sandwich over a three-course dinner. Even their steward had taken to sleeping in another hour when the Blight parents were away.

The heirs of the Blight estate? They’re taking advantage of having no keepers. Edric brought home a bat the other day. Emira found it hilarious, but Amity knew that they’d have to figure out what to do with it before their parents returned home. Speaking of the  _ fairer _ twin (debatable, Amity thinks), Emira has used the freed time to “sneak” Viney into the mansion, if one can even call Em’s terrible stealthiness sneaking. The whole manor (bar the two not presently there) knew of Emira’s terribly kept secret. After all, a blind girl trying to tiptoe through an unfamiliar manor would lead to a broken vase or two.

Amity drops her school bag on the kitchen counter- an act she’d never do if her mother was home to yell at her for carelessly tossing her things about. The youngest Blight climbs the steps to the upper wing. She wildly flings herself around the banner, almost barreling into the wall. Amity rams through Emira’s door with her eyes squeezed tight to preserve her sanity. When no frantic shuffling reaches her ears, Amity opens them cautiously.

“Oh! Good,” Amity breathes when she sees Viney reading a book with Emira sprawled over her lap. Viney is using the Blight as a book stand. “You’re here.”

“I  _ live _ here, Mittens,” Em responds as she curls herself off of Viney’s lap to duck her head under Viney’s chin.

“Babe, I’m trying to study,” Viney protests when Emira’s repositioning knocks off her headphones that reads aloud the text of her healing tome. “Hi, Amity.”

“Finally learned her name, dove?” Emira teases as she is pushed away. The Blight twin knocks off her girlfriend’s headphones and makes an obnoxious sputtering with her tongue when Viney tries to push her off the bed. “What do you want Mittens? I’m trying to get in my Viney fix.”

“I’m not here for you,” Amity informs and takes subtle pleasure in the confused twisting of Emira’s face. “I need Viney’s help.”

The dual-track witch’s ears twitch at her name and Viney’s head tilts to the side like a confused animal. “Are you injured?”

“Not… physically.”

“Heartsick then,” Viney responds smartly with a playful wink. 

“Ooh!” Emira obnoxiously cuts in. “Is this about-”

“Emira!” Amity hisses and flushes at the barking laughter that she receives. She lets out a strangled chuckle of her own when Viney smacks Emira’s arm with her textbook.

“Don’t be mean to your sister,” the brunette chides. “What’s up, Amity?”

“I want,” Amity pauses for a second and wrings her hands nervously, her ears and cheeks still flushed red. “I want some advice from you… to help me with Luz.”

“Wait! I’m your big sister,” Emira exclaims as she straightens up. “Why are you asking  _ her _ ?” The Blight’s ears drop at the silence that drops into the room and ignores Amity’s smug smirk as she turns to her girlfriend. “Not that’s anything wrong with your advice, darling… Viney? Viney,” Em prods at Viney’s hum of acknowledgment. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re a brat, Blight,” Viney states. 

“I’m asking Viney because she’s level headed and deals with your nonsense,” Amity answers the question matter of factly. “Plus, every plan you make fails terribly.”

“They do not!” Emira defends herself and crosses her arms.

“Library incident.”

“Slitherbeast illusion,” Viney adds on and hides her smirk at Emira’s trill of frustration.

“If Viney can handle you, I figured she might be able to help me get through to Luz?” Amity glances at Viney as she asks, voice light and hopeful.

“Jerbo calls me moronromantic, so I might know a thing or two,” Viney jokes lightly and leans onto a hand. “So, what have ya got so far?”

“Wait, Jerbo says what?” 

“I got her to hang out with me tomorrow at the market, but I don’t- I don’t think she got the message… heh,” Amity trails off with an embarrassed laugh.

“Wait, can we go back-”

“Emmy, I’m helping your sister. Shh,” Viney placates her girlfriend with a kiss to the cheek and drapes across the witch’s torso, effectively shutting Emira up. “Did you outright say to her that you are taking her on a date?”

“N-no!” Amity stutters and her face heats up another degree.

“Then she probably didn’t get it,” Viney admits solemnly. “Ya got to say stuff like this straight to her face… possibly a few times.”

“Is- is that what I have to do? I can’t do that! I- I think I’d pass out first.”

“Take a breath, kid. Tell you what, I’m not doing anything tomorrow. I can just,” the brunette pauses for a second before continuing, “Supervise, if that would make you feel better.”

“Please,” Amity whimpers out as she covers her face with her hands, an embarrassed mess. “Thank you, Viney,” Amity adds before she ducks out of the room.

The door clicks shut much more gently than how it was opened and Viney pulls herself off Emira to grab her headphones. Emira watches her with a small smile as the blind girl curls her hair around the headphones. The Blight reaches out to pull the girl’s bun apart and ignores the scrunched up look it gets her.

“It’s a little messy, dove,” Emira insists as she settles behind her girl to redo the bun. “I thought we were going to hang out tomorrow.”

“Are you so greedy that you need me all day?” Viney responds cheekily and gets ticklish lips on her jaw in return. “No one said I was planning on going alone.”

“You’re actually going to make me watch my sister terribly flirt with the most oblivious creature on the Boiling Isles?”

“Well, once I'm sure that Amity over there isn’t going to pass out and Luz actually gets that _the_ Amity Blight does like her and it’s not all in her head,” Viney turns her head and nuzzles into Emira’s arm as the Blight twists Viney’s hair back into a bun. “You can take me to go play with the puppies.”

“I mean, I could just stay home and watch Edric’s new bat bite him,” Emira adds thoughtfully and hums in indecisiveness.

“Well, if that’s the case, I’ll just _not_ stay over tonight and go home and study since you’ll be busy tomorrow.”

Emira jerks as Viney starts gathering her books into a pile and hastily wraps her arms around the other witch’s waist. She pulls her back onto the bed, blowing raspberries into Viney’s shoulder.

“Fine, just _threaten_ me like that,” Emira says around her laughs and dodges the hand that almost smacks her in the face. “I’ll go watch my sister be a disaster… So, about the whole... moronromantic thing.”

“Emmy, you are my moron,” Viney states matter of factly. “Just admit it.”

“If I’m a moron, you’re a dummy for dating me.”

“Then I’m your dummy. Now leave me alone, I need to finish this chapter if I have to go babysit tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a Halloween AU story and have too many ideas, so YOU get to vote. Here's the options!  
> Vampire Emira and Werewolf Viney  
> Werewolf Viney runs into a starving Emira (who just so happens to be her species sworn enemy)
> 
> Beauties and the Beasts  
> Amity and Emira go chasing after Ed after he gets held captive in the Owl Lady’s mansion
> 
> Haunted Forest (Cursed!Viney and co)  
> The Bat Queen’s forest is rumored to be a place where few ever return. Em thinks it’s all superstition 
> 
> Human!Viney and Fairy!Emira  
> There’s something… odd about the girl that keeps showing up in Viney’s pasture in the dead of night, but Viney’s never going to say no to a girl in need
> 
> Human!Emira and Selkie!Viney  
> A kind forest girl helps noblegirl Emira after she twisted her ankle during a hunt. Emira wants to repay her kind act, but the girl is very hard to find again and there’s just… something seems wrong 
> 
> Go vote at the strawpoll here:
> 
> EDIT: voting closed


End file.
